vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spells and Rituals
One of the most obvious characteristics of a witch is their ability to cast spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. A spell could consist of a ritual action, a set of words, a verse, or any combination of these. For reasons unknown, the majority of spells used by practitioners of spirit magic and/or traditional magic are spoken in an ancient language very similar to Latin. However, witches who practice other forms of magic have been known to use spells in different languages; for example, the New Orleans coven, which practices ancestral magic, performs their spells in French or French Creole, while the Travelers typically perform their spells in Czech. Spells and Rituals Locator Spells * Locator Spell: (Incantation: ''Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous.)'' ''A spell that is able to locate a certain object and/or person. * '''Esther's Locator Spell: (Incantation: ''Où tu fuis? A pouvoir la trouver. Yonn souri nan zeb )'A spell performed by the original witch Esther upon a map of New Orleans in order to locate Davina. * '''Water-Locator Spell: (Incantation: ''Ma te ak san sou ki à'' lumiè''re le fuis. ) '''Esther used this second spell in an attempt to find Davina Claire. In a glass bowl of water she placed three rose petals and a drop of her own blood. Kol focused and conjured her in his mind as his mother chanted. * '''Ancestral Magic Locator Spell: '''used to find Elijahand Davina('Requirement: Incantation unknown, map, ashes, pocket watch). The spell would call up wind to move the ashes forming a path on the map while holding the pocket watch * 'Locator Spell: (Incantation: ''Sa Laca Tha Tarq...Permisso Laca Tha Tar.)'' ''Spell used by Luke to locate Enzo on Damon's orders. Luke claimed that the spell was powerful enough to find anyone in the world but since Enzo was dead, the spell was unsuccessful. * '''White Oak Stake Locator Spell- (Cast by Esther) Esther used this spell for Francesca Correa while possessing the young witch Cassie. She drew a triangular symbol in some salt and also utilized a number of stones in this spell. The spell would seemingly work psychically as there was no map involved, and since Cassie had her eyes closed. (Incantation: ''L'arme filium. Pa kenbe ex oculus. Indi)'' * Locator Charm- (Used by Davina) Davina mentioned to Kaleb that months prior (when she resurrected Mikael), she'd made sure she'd always be able to find him. * Locating Remains- (Used by Sophie) This spell was done by Sophie to locate Celeste's remains. (Incantation: ''Soeurs et freres, mwen rele sou nou. Mennen me sa me chache.) * '''Locating Spell: (Incantation: '''Ole Heldhat Eina Odvozniti.)'' ''A spell used by Markos and the Travelers to discover the location of the doppelgangers. * '''Enhanced Locating Spell: (Incantation: ''Vitto Brosche Tarem Car Manifesto Fen.)'' Used by Qetsiyah, enhanced by the power of her Talisman, with Traditional magic to find the location of her mystical anchor. The spell gave her a vision of the anchor and its location so she could retrieve it. Imprisoning/Boundary Spells * Boundary Spell: A spell used to prevent someone(s) from leaving the boundaries of an area. * Isolation Spell: A spell that is able to prevent a certain person from exiting a room. * Esther's Boundary Spell: A non-verbal spell performed by the Original Witch, Esther. In order to prohibit a certain person to come near the witch, a powder is sprinkled in front of them, causing violence to ensue if they do try to walk past the spell. * Bonnie's Boundary Spell: A powerful spell used through Expression. Bonnie used it to imprison Klaus in Elena's living room after Jeremy killed Kol. She claimed she drew on the New Moon to bind the spell, therefore, they had 3-4 days before the spell ends. * Qetsiyah's Imprisoning Spell:(Incantation Unknown)A powerful spell that Qetsiyah used to keep Stefan tied to a chair until she gets what she wanted from him. The spell worked by enchanting the vines that then held Stefan tightly to the chair, by sticking into his skin. Even a vampire older than a hundred years could not break the vines until Qetsiyah herself reversed the spell after she got what she wanted from Stefan. * Sun-Bound Isolation Spell: Cast by Silas, using Traditional magic, on Qetsiyah's cabin, in order to keep her trapped until he could find the Anchor first. The spell was bound to the sun, which meant the spell was only active until sundown that day. The spell was originally created by Qetsiyah who taught the spell to Silas. * Boundary Counterspell: '(Incantation: Merabas Hic Libatal, Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis, Merabas Hic Libatal. Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis.) '''A spell that is able to counteract the effects of a Boundary Spell. * Tomb Spell:A spell that prevents a vampire from exiting outside of a tomb located beneath Fell’s Church. (See: boundary spell) * Tomb Counter Spell:Phasmatos Salves Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos.A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the Tomb Spell. * '''Sealing Spell: (Used by Sophie and Jane-Anne) The Deveraux sisters used this spell shortly following the first attempt at the Harvest in order to seal of the cemetery from the Vampires. * Boundary Spell- (Used by Celeste and Genevieve) to trap the Originals in the Lafayette Cemetery. It was a lunar spell that would last until the next moonrise. Genevieve later used a similar spell on Marcel's behest to trap Father Kieran in the attic at St. Anne's. Curses * The Hybrid Curse: The Hybrid Curse was an extremely powerful spell that was placed onto Klaus in order to prevent him from having access to his werewolf abilities. * Poppet Death Curse- (Used by Monique) Monique used this spell on Hayley in an attempt to kill her baby on the request of the Ancestors. She incanted the spell while stabbing a poppet with a needle and it caused Hayley to experience cold chills, weakness, vomiting blood and then unconsciousness. She would have died had it not been for the combined efforts of Genevieve and Klaus. (Incantation: Purger l'interieur, éteindre la lumiere dans cette font.) * Insanity Hex- (Used by Agnes and Bastianna Natale) A Spell invoked by tracing a symbol on the victim's hand. The spell will drive the victim insane to a point where they become violent and kill. Genevieve revealed that if a Hex like this is allowed to set in for too long, it can no longer be reversed. Klaus further elaborates that hexes like this begin with magic, but after a while they alter the very chemistry of the brain, making them irreversible. (Bastiana's Incantation: Torsion fou mort de l'espirit.) (Agnes' Incantation: Deja fou.) * Werewolf Moon Curse- (Used by Celeste Dubois while possessing Brynne Deveraux) A powerful spell that could force werewolves to stay in their wolf form except on full moons. Marcel had a witch to cast this spell on the New Orleans werewolves. * The Travelers' Curse: '''An ancient and powerful curse performed by a group of witches 2000 years ago. They cast this curse onto a coven of extremely powerful witches, now known as the Travelers. The curse turned Nature against them and restricted their power massively. It was recently lifted, though only in Mystic Falls. Spirit-Related and Possession Spells * Soul Branding Ritual: (Incantation: Le vu ut em bu l'espirit la vu sa.) Soul branding is a ritual used to reveal if a person is being possessed by said branded spirit. In order to brand a certain person's soul, the spell requires an item blessed by the witch in question, such as a talisman and the sacrifice of a python. After the spell is completed, a distinct mark will appear on the back of the hand of whoever is inhabited by the marked spirit. The spell is rooted in dark sacrificial magic. * Esther's Possession Spell:A spell Esther occasionally used trough both shows in order to inhabit the body of another,first her daughter, then the Harvest witch Cassie, and later on, Lenore. Unlike Celeste, who in order to inhabit another body had to kill her current vessel, Esther and her version of the spell proved much more efficient, as seen when Cassie survived after Esther left her body. * Passenger Spell: Used by the Travellers, in order to become a Passenger in someone else's body."Jaryakat a zem. Daryeet acza." * Spirit Transference Spell: “Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Radamis Phasmatos Ex Sonos! Resustamen Ex Veram Vatas! Radamis Phasmatos Ex Sonos!”- A spell that switches the consciousness from one body to another. * Suicide Spell:“Phasmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas, Mas Anima Mal Vita Caturam Hors. Suus Phasmatos Oproctum, E Tiamis Mihan Ractas, Somus Suster Gana. Phasmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas, Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors! Somos Suster Gana, Phasmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas! Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors. Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Phasmatos Tribum, Mihan Veras Ractas! Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors!”- A spell which temporarily causes the death of the witch who cast it. It is considered dark magic due to it's unnatural function. * Dropping the Veil: Possibly one of the most powerful spells seen. Bonnie used it to try and contact her ancient relative Qetsiyah.The spell was limited to Qetsiyah's descendants and required a massive amount of power as well as Silas' tombstone filled with Qetsiyah's calcified blood. In order to gain enough power, Bonnie had to link the expression triangle, channel Qetsiyah's power by drawing on her calcified blood and perform the spell in the center of the triangle. A major sign that the spell is working would be when the rock starts bleeding Qetsiyah's blood. The witch performing the spell could decide whether she would drop the veil entirely or only in a certain location, as seen when Bonnie only dropped the veil inside the expression triangle. * Permant Passenger Control Spell:"Dumi Porvo Vesthat Domo Etha Ani Oio Thomo."A spell that grants a Passenger complete and permanent control of its host body. * Anchor Transference Ritual: A powerful ceremony performed by Qetsiyah to replace Amara, a former immortal and the original Anchor to the Other Side, with Bonnie, a ghost. Qetsiyah drew on the blood of Amara, Katherine, and Elena (the two doppelgängers and their progenitor) for additional power, and used magic to form a triquetra on top of Bonnie's grimoire, which was then set ablaze."Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam! Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam! Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam!" * Banishing Spell:Phasmatos Redux Redismo Sus Terra.A spell that is able to remove the presence of an unwanted person or spirit. * Manifestation Spell:Phasmatos Obscuras, Ex Luces Est Nes Umbres.A spell that is able to reveal the presence of a ghost to the living. * Possession Spell: Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum.A spell that is able to possess a person with the soul of someone else. * Possession Counter Spell:Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Phasmatos Et Somnos. Ex Totum Ex Um Maleo Matos.A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the Possession Spell. * Astral Projection Spell:Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Es Tas Sue Sasta Nanse, Transum Viso.Mas Tenas Quisa, Nas Metam!A spell that is able to transport the spiritual body of a person to another area within the world. * Possession Spell- (Used by Celeste Dubois) A spell that allowed the spirit of a deceased witch to jump from body to body. Resurrection Spells * Overwhelming the Anchor (Resurrection Spell):(Incantation:Ohto Eestanay As Vazat Esvet Ohnaz Eespalit.) A powerful spell commonly used by the Travelers. It works by performing a mass sacrifice of dozens of Travelers. Once they start passing trough the anchor,a witch needs to start performing the spell, therefore, the deaths of dozens of Travelers combined with the witch's magic opens a gate between the worlds which then allows the dead to push their way trough the anchor and come back to the land of the living, though the process causes extreme pain to the anchor. The bad side to the spell is that it weakens the anchor, which in turn slowly weakens the existence of the other side, thretening it with permanent extinction. * Resurrection Spell- A powerful spell written by Esther and used by Davina to resurrect Mikael. This spell requires the caster to draw power from the Nexus Vorti, an event so infrequent that it is almost a miraculous. She drew a circle on the wooden floor with chalk and formed another circle within it with (presumably) Mikael's ashes. She also gathered four cursed artifacts that Father Kieran had collected: a bracelet, a compass, something that resembles a key, and a pocket watch. She then placed these on the four points of the compass in the circle. Apparently, she drew strength from these objects to ensure the success of the spell. She then chanted the incantation as Mikael slowly and painfully returns to flesh. Davina passes out due to exhaustion from the spell. However, the spell could be manipulated in favor of the caster. Davina demonstrated this by using one of the the cursed artifacts she employed in the spell to bind Mikael to her will, making him an unwilling servant. (Incantation: La cendre à l'os, de la chair à la vie. De la cendre à l'os, de la chair à la vie. From ash to bone, from bone to flesh, from flesh to life.) * '''Bonnie's '''Resurrection Spell:"Phasmatos Ravenus On Animum! Phasmatos Ravenus On Animum! Phasmatos Raverus On Animum!" An incantation performed by Bonnie that combined spirit magic, dark magic, and Expression magic in order to resurrect Jeremy permanently. The combination of such powerful forces however kills the user. * Harvest Ritual - (Used by Bastianna and Sophie) A powerful ritual and spell used to reconnect the witches of New Orleans with their ancestors spirit and magic. Only an Elder can cast the spell. They must call upon the four elements to bind the Coven's past and future magic: Earth to connect the Witches with their ancestors; water to heal the community; wind to carry the Harvest girls to their ancestors and back; and fire to purify. Each girl is brought forward and has their throat cut with a sacred blade, passing the power of the community onto the next girl until they've all been sacrificed. After the Harvest comes the Reaping, wherein the Harvest Girls are resurrected. ** '''Bastianna's Incantation: 'Our magic fades as our ties to our ancestors weaken over time. We beseech them, accept this offering as a sign of our faith. To be born, you must sacrifice. Do you have faith? (sacrifices begin). ** Sophie's Incantation: ''Do you believe in the Harvest? (cuts Davina's throat) After the Harvest comes the Reaping. Their sacrifices made and accepted. We call upon our Elders to resurrect their chosen ones.'' * Gilbert Rings: '''A spell that is able to prevent death at the hand of a supernatural being or occurrence to its wearer. Although the ring will only work for humans. The ring will have no affect on Witches, Werewolves, Vampires (of any kind, be it regular, Original, Augustine, or Enhanced Original), or Supernatural Hunters of The Five. Pain Infliction/Weakening Spells * Werewolf Weakening Spell: (Incantation:Onon de es Sinj un Ctas,on Gu ol De) An enchantment performed by Esther on a necklace that she gave to a child Klaus.The spell was meant to supress his werewolf abilities as well as the agression that came with the werewolf curse. * Suffocating Spell:"Lihednat Dolchitni." A spell used by Maria and the Travelers that stops a person's air flow, causing them to suffocate. * Qetsiyah's Pain Infliction Spell:"Ah Sha Lana" A spell cast by Qetsiyah under her breathe as Damon was strangling her. Similar to the non-verbal pain infliction power used by most witches but done possibly when one requires it quick but do not have the mental concentration to passively cast it. * Pain Infliction Spell:"Evas Elabuk Estupey!"A powerful spell used by Travelers to inflict pain and eventually knock out the target. * Mass Pain Infliction Spell - (Used by Katie) to save Theirry it is similar to the pain infliction power but on a much larger scale that it caused the lights to explode and bring the vampires down (Dumois se la vroh kondu feh ailarra dontumuo... Dumois! Salacku tusdeh do...Vala!) * Instability Spell:Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis!A spell that charges the personal item of someone with energy when it is turned to ash and is able to incapacitate a certain person. * Pain Infliction Spell- (Used by Genevieve & Bastianna) A spell similar to the power of Pain Infliction. (Genevieve's Incantation: Radiamis.) (Bastiana's Incantation: Votre âme, l'ame boa.) (Genevieve's Second Incantation: Vamisa la visia.) Linking/Unlinking Spells * Linking Spell:A spell that is able to link two or more people together. * Bloodline Unlinking Spell: (Incantation:Nemo unus animabus carnem et sanguinem de ista duo. Sanquinatum venetus barkael meh.)An extremely powerful spell,or more specifically,a combination of various linking and sire-bond spells - created by the original witch,Esther - performed in reverse.The spell is very specific as it requires special gramatic changes too in order to work properly.As a powerful spell,it requires a binder,such as the kandahar root. * Spell of Unknotting:"Phasmatos omnio ligor coldate sangorium...Phasmatos omnio ligata soluto...Phasmatos omnio ligata soluto vingulia cordit"A spell created by Esther, and later used by Davina as her first traditional spell. The spell involved a sanguinum knot, used to represent the spell linking Sophie to Hayley. Once successfully completed, the linking spell between Sophie and Hayley was broken. * Brain-Linking Spell:"Adatu Khan Leala Ghan Breatvis Shemil!"- A powerful spell in a circle of herbs performed by Qetsiyah that linked Silas to Stefan and used Stefan's energy to fry Silas's brain, rendering his mental powers useless. * Blood Link Ritual:Phasmatos Inta Grum Vin Callus Amalon Callagius Accodum. Cosom Naben Dox Callagius Amalon Gaeda Callagius. Ceremum Descendium Vinum. Phasmatos Inta Grum Callus. Cosom Naben Dox.A spell that is able to link two or more people together. * Blood Link Reversal Spell:Phasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Pa Unas Animotos. Phasmatos Di Conjunctos, Sol Facto Dos Male! Phasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Pa Unas Animotos, Di Conjuncto Sol Facto! Phasmatos, De Vos Male! A spell that is able to link every Original Vampire together as one. * Life Force Binding Spell: Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras Raddiam, Onu Pavadus Ponemus. A spell that is able to bind the life force of a person to the body of someone else. Invoking Spells * Defense Spell- A powerful spell primarily used by Monique Deveraux and Abigail, along with the entire collective power of the Ancestors. Chanting these words knocked the Hayley and the Mikaelson brothers back a good distance away. As the chanting continued, it seemed as though approaching the witches' immediate vicinity was difficult, as the spell held Elijah down and made it hard for him to get close. (Incantation: La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur.) * Summoning Spell- (Cast by Davina) Davina used this spell when she was attacked by werewolves sent by Esther, in order to summon Mikael to her aid. (Incantation: Join mwen vennez ça maintenant.) * Channeling the Ancestors- * (Used by Davina, Monique and Abigail) The Harvest Girls used this spell in the cemetery to channel their ancestors, of which only Monique succeeded. During the spell the girls each took a different position: Abigail did a handstand, Davina was sprawled/contorted against the wall and Monique was laying on the ground. (Incantation: Vie dans des ancêtres, renforcer noblesse. Comme des ancêtres, de coeur noblesse. Décider on de ancêtres, garder noblesse.) * (Used by Sophie and Katie) A different version of the spell was used by Sophie and Katie,when Sophie devised a plan to use Katie's grief to her own advantage to locate Davina and Elijah.The spell,unlike different versions required no prayers at all,instead,all that was required was a locket-like object placed in a golden box,as an offering and then,salt had to be sprinkled upon it.The spell not only allowed the two to invoke the ancestors,but also,filled with Katie with all of the ancestral power left in the earth,giving her the ability to simultaneously take down at least a dozen vampires. * (Used Genevieve, Monique Deveraux , and Abigail ) The third version of the spell involved crunching a handful of herbs while chanting at the same time.It gave the ancestors a foothold in the physical world,proven when they used their power to warn Genevieve trough different violent actions placed upon her. Monique and Abigail were chanting this spell while Geneive was preparing to sacrifice Hope Mikaelson (Incantation: C'est cette nouveau vie, nouveau âme mélange avec nous.) * Calling Spell- (Used by Monique) Monique cast this spell while laying in the cemetery. Its purpose was unkown, however judging from the whispering it can be assumed it had something to do with the Ancestors. (Incantation: Attendez notre appel.) Vampirism Spells * Original Killing Spell: An extremely powerful spell that is capable of killing an Original Vampire. Because this spell requires a massive amount of power, a witch could risk killing themselves in the process if they aren't too careful. ** '''Incantation: Infero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Victamas Veras! Phasmatos Tribum, Niha Sue Exilum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Phasmatos Veras! Fes Matos Tribum, Mas Pro Tes Unum! Victas Ex Melam, Phasmatos Vanem! Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! ** Used by: Channeling the energy of 100 witches on the Other Side, Bonnie Bennett used this spell to kill Klaus while he was weakened from breaking the Hybrid Curse. * Vampirism Removal Spell: A spell that can reverse the magic of vampirism and turn a vampire back human again. This spell was later revealed to be a less-powerful adaptation of a spell designed to use to remove all Non-Traditional Magic from the world. ** Incantation: Saplaey Aten Cravi Carmossi Estra Nozholi Gesena Zatavit (Aten Cravi Carmossi) ** Directions: The spell requires the blood of both remaining dopplegängers, mixed together, which possesses properties that can undo a witch's magic. ** Used by: Markos used this spell on Sloan to make her a witch again after she became a vampire. * Power Siphoning Spell: '''A sacrificial spell that allows a witch to kill channel the power and strength of a supernatural creature. ** '''Incantation: Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrase-toi. Embrase-toi ** Used by: Papa Tunde used this spell to on a large number of vampires, including the Original Vampire, Rebekah Mikaelson to fuel his strength. While the spell killed all of the vampires and only provided Tunde a finite amount of power, it did not kill Rebekah since she cannot be killed except by being staked with the White Oak Stake. This The spell killed the vampires except Rebekah since she cannot be killed, which provided Tunde with an infinite power source. * Heart Stasis Desiccation Spell: A powerful spell that temporarily stops a human heart while an Original Vampire's heart is being stopped so that the Original can be successfully desiccated. ** Incantation: Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! Olo Santire, Dis Et Brav! Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! ** Directions: For the spell to work, it requires a balance amongst the living. To stop a vampire's heart, the witch must stop a human's heart as well. The spell also requires a physical connection to the vampire's bloodstream, such as a vein or artery (anything that is connected to the heart). ** Used by: Abby Bennett-Wilson used this spell to desiccate Mikael and it nearly drained all of her magic. She later taught this spell to her daughter, Bonnie, to use on Klaus. * Gilbert Device: An enchantment that causes a high-screeching sound capable of incapacitating vampires and werewolves whenever it is activated. This spell can only used once and works for approximately five minutes. ** Used by: Emily Bennett * Daylight Rings: An enchantment placed on a piece of jewelry with a Lapis Lazuli gemstone that allows a vampire to be unharmed by the sun. The witch who casts this spell has the power to reverse the spell if he/she chooses. ** Directions: The spell requires the ring/bracelet/amulet to be bathed in sunlight while the witch casts the spell. ** Used by: Esther Mikaelson (for her husband and children), Emily Bennett (for Katherine Pierce, Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Pearl, Anna, Harper, and Bethanne), Bonnie Bennett (for Caroline Forbes, Abby Bennett-Wilson, and Elena Gilbert), Davina Claire (for Joshua Rosza), Luke Parker (for Alaric Saltzman and Ivy), Lenore (for Gia), and several other witches. Lycanthropy Spells * Transformation Spell: A spell that is able to decrease or increase the speed of a werewolf’s transformation. ** Used by: Davina Claire and Genevieve used this spell to force Klaus to transform. Finn (while possessing the witch Vincent) also used the spell on Klaus and Oliver. * Moonlight Ring Creation Spell: An enchantment that allows a werewolf to control the transformation during a full moon as well as access his/her full strength. ** Incantation: '''Matere et lunare tua virtus ** '''Directions: The spell must be cast when the full moon is at it's apex upon black kyanite stones. ** Used by: Esther Mikaelson created and used the spell a thousand years ago for Ansel, her werewolf lover and Klaus' biological father. A thousand years later, a witch named Genevieve combined the spell with three other spells from (presumably using Ancestral Magic) and used it on twelve werewolves. Unlike Esther's spell, Genevieve's spell worked by the rings drawing strength from the Original Hybrid, Klaus, so that whenever one of the werewolves used the ring, it would weaken him. * Werewolf Weakening Spell: An enchantment meant to suppress the strength and aggression of a werewolf. ** Incantation: Onon de es Sinj un Ctas,on Gu ol De ** Used by: Esther on a necklace that she gave to Klaus as a child. * Werewolf Moon Curse: A powerful spell that could force werewolves to stay in their wolf form except on full moons. ** Used by: Celeste Dubois (while possessing the witch Brynne Devereaux) used this spell centuries ago on a clan of werewolves under Marcel's orders. * Reversing the Crescent Moon Cursed: A counter-spell to the Werewolf Moon Curse that allows the cursed werewolves to return to their human form. ** Directions: Grind herbs into a liquid paste and targets must consume it the following full moon. ** Used by: Celeste Dubois (while possessing the witch Sabina Laurent) used this spell to reverse her curse placed on the Crescent wolves. Other Spells Sacrifice Ritual Spell: Phasmatos Tribum, Salve Sorce Das. Phasmatos Eliximo Nominum, Etrinox Sorce Sotero Callux Oxtara.'' A spell that is able to remove the Hybrid Curse after the requisite sacrifices have been completed. '''Pentagram Spell:' Incendia! A spell that is able to create a field of fire in the shape of a pentagram. It was used to destroy the Bennett Talisman. Fire Spell: Ex Spiritum In Tacullum, En Terrum Incendium, Phasmatos Salves A Distum! A spell that is able to decrease and/or increase the intensity of a fire. Healing Spell: '''A spell that is able to heal a person of injury. '''Reduction of Pain Spell: Asinta Mulaf Hinto, Sho Bala. A spell that is able to reduce the physical pain of another person. Message Spell: A spell that is able to send a message to a certain person through space by burning the message (which contains a couple strands of the intended recepient's hair) over a flame. Hypnosis Spell: A spell that is able to hypnotize a certain person into revealing their inner secrets. Disempowerment Spell: Phasmatos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Su Pas Quo. A spell that is able to remove a witch from their powers. Energy Spell: A spell that is able to conjure and invoke the power of another witch. Protection Spell: A spell that is able to protect a person from any harm caused by the supernatural. Fire Extinguishing Spell: Suctas Incenda! A spell that is able to extinguish the flames of a fire. Paralysis Spell: A spell that is able to absorb the knowledge of another person. Object Destroying Spell: Universa Ruina In Tenebras Ra Damis Infinitum! De Lon Dem Ex Nahal da Six! A spell that is able to destroy a certain object or talisman. Opening Spell: Phasmatos Siprum, Emnis Abortum, Fasila Quisa Exilum San! A spell that is able to open or to unlock a certain door or object. Re-Opening Spell: Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras, Et Vasa Quisa, Exu Quisa! ''Another spell that is able to open or unlock a certain door or object. '''Sealing Spell: 'Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis, Omnas Quisa Operum, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnaben Libras, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnas Quisa Operum, Exalis Exalis! A spell that is able close or open a certain object. Privacy Spell: When sage is burned, this spell that is able to soundproof a room, in order to keep a vampire from listening in on private conversations. Nature Spell: ''Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. A spell that is able to enhance the growth of a flower or plant. '''Weapon-Binding Spell: 'Vescaram Anta Intacurum, Vescalis Dissendis Divinitum! Ex Tutum Tatum, Dimentum Talos! Dox Toxem, Dox Malum! Dox Divinitum! ''A spell that is able to create an indestructible weapon by binding the protective magic in a Gilbert ring to a white oak stake. '''Hunter-Creating Spell: '"Phasmatos Sintu Corpora, E It A Rero, Quest Ero Immortalis. Phasmatos, Victoris, E Insipio Exu Ne Moris. Sintasia Sintu Corpora, Quest Ero Immortalis!" ''An incantation performed by a witch in the 12th Century which created The Brotherhood of the Five by binding them by fire. '''Expression-Cleansing Spell: '"Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Viras, Purgal Animum Sous Obscarus. Phasmatos Repallus Tantian, Maltuscanum Anium Par Vas!" ''A spell performed by Aja and her coven in an attempt to cleanse Bonnie Bennett of Expression Magic. '''Pregnancy Identification Spell:' a spell used to identify if another is in fact pregnant. Jane-Anne used it to figure out if Hayley was in fact pregnant with the child of Niklaus. The witch uses salt to make special symbols on an altar and lights candles around the area while humming in order to gain confirmation. It was also used to bind Sophie to Hayley in order to control hers and the baby's life. Mind Connection Spell: "Jaryakat en zem Daryeet acza" A spell that is able to connect mind of two people. Ancestral Magic Charge Spell: used to help Katie save Thierry by taking the power of the ancestral dead into herself so she would have enough power to save Thierry'. '''The spell was originally cast in the cemetery where the ancestors are buried, by sprinkling salt on an altar and focusing on her intention. '''Heart-Desiccation Spell (Traveller Magic): '"A Vita Exahi! Isespotro Adimasero!" Used by Qetsiyah using Traveler magic to reach into Silas's chest and squeeze a major vein in his heart so he would desiccate. Passenger Spell: 'Cast by Katherine, using Traveler magic, onto Elena, in order to become a Passenger in Elena's body. ''"Jaryakat a zem. Daryeet acza." '''Harvest Hijacking Spell: ''"'Sacré sang du père. Sacré coeur de la mer. Donnez-moi, donnez-moi'." A powerful spell used by Celeste to hijack the immense magical power of the Harvest ritual in order to resurrect three powerful witches. Fire Channeling spell: ''"Fer mer che lieu vicieux, mon fer non vit nan lasse!" A powerful spell used to channel the energy of the fire and pour it onto a certain place, evoking fire from every object inside of it. '''Vision Removal Spell: '"Uvon Nispoceh Vi Cristine Kuzlo Chelos Bih(te)." ''A spell used by Travelers to reverse a spell that caused a repeating circle of connected visions in the last remaining doppelgängers, Stefan and Elena. The original curse was intended to ensure that the two doppelgängers would always find each other, but Markos eventually performed the removal spell, with the help of his fellow Travelers, to prove to Damon that they weren't enemies. '''Doppelganger Prophecy Spell: ''An ancient spell performed over 1,500 years ago in the 5th century by the leader of the Travelers, Markos, in order to draw the doppelgangers together. As a result, the "doppelganger prophecy" was created, which caused a mystical attraction between the Petrova and the Salvatore doppelgängers in the proceeding centuries. The spell's true purpose was to help the Travelers easily locate dopplegangers, by making each of the doppelgängers in history drawn to each other. '''Flower Revival Spell: "Belle la vie a cette fleur, maintentant!" A spell used by Monique, Abigal, and Davina to revive flowers at the lycée. Destroying the Traveler Knife: ''"Evit ni et tempozo." A spell used by Markos to destroy the last remaining Passenger-Killing knife by putting it in a fire and casting the spell.' ' '''Petrification Spell:' Bonnie used this spell through her dark expression to temporarily neutralize Silas. It worked by making his blood clot in his veins and by turning every bone, muscle and joint in his body into stone. The spell is seemingly just a stronger version of the desiccation spell, seen when Bonnie's magic neutralized Silas' powers of mind control which caused him to take on his true form as he slowly got turned into stone, though he managed to hide his face just in time, when the spell finally fully petrified him. Unfortunately, due to being used through expression, it was bound to the power of the witch who casted it, thus when Bonnie died, her spell ended and Silas was unleashed again. Silas' Halting Spell: (Incantation Unknown) Silas used this spell to stop Qetsiyah's anchor transference ritual. It stopped the flow of her magic which she immediately felt, while at the same time causing strong winds to blow troughout the house. Eventually, the spell caused a power outage, much to everyone's dismay. Luke's Halting Spell: (Incantation: Phesmatos Fumos Extas) Luke used this spell to neutralize Liv's magic which in turn stopped her spell to overwhelm the anchor, therefore, Damon could not come back from the dead. Liv's Privacy Spell: Liv used this spell during her conversation with Jeremy by throwing a handful of salt into a lighted candle. She claimed it would keep hybrids or vampires from listening in on their conversation. When a curious Tyler tried to listen in on what they were talking about, all he heard was a sizzling sound. Telekinesis Spell: (Incantation: Motus!) Also a spell used by Liv when Tyler came after her, claiming it was rude to leave Jeremy like she did, as well as calling her a "newbie" witch. She then turned around and with a flick of her wrist, pushed Tyler backwards, trough the air and onto the ground. The spell also caused all of the tables and chairs to move away from the spot on which Tyler was about land. Bird Calling Spell: An invocation performed by Esther. The spell is performed by waving your hand over a cauldron, causing different sounds to appear. Soon, a small earthquake would ensue and hundreds of birds would come flying, under the control of the witch who invoked them. Invisibility/Cloaking Spell: A spell performed by Davina Claire and Kaleb to cast the illusion that the cabin they were inhabiting was vacant while being hunted by Klaus. This had the effect that Klaus placed his face right up against the window but was unable to see anything but an empty living room, despite Davina and Kaleb sitting right there. Davina's Incantation:...keschede sede ni canun keschede senu ni..., Kaleb's Incantation:...excede canun infenun da ba nunc ca nun,senon canu ni... Object Dispelling Spell: (Incantation: Dinti tu e sedo per un dayen un trahen ble doce mozore un frantue e sedo per un trahen,un trahen ble do sedo per. ) '''This spell bleeds out the magic of a cursed or enchanted object permanently,therefore,it removes it's special abilities and undoes all effects the object has on someone/something. '''Object Neutralizing Spell: (Incantation: Mwen La bois donne mu la bois la bois... ') '''A powerful spell that allows a witch to either drain the power of a cursed,enchanted or magical object such as a talisman or,if the object is too powerful,to temporarily disable it and neutralize it's effects.When neutralizing extremely powerful dark objects (temporarily) such as the White Oak Stake,it requires two or more witches to channel each other's power for support. '''Dimension-Transcending Spell: (Incantation:' ''Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea.) An extremely powerful spell that allows a witch to open a portal between two different planes of existence.It commonly requires a massive celestial event to draw power from,such as the eclipse as well as an object/anchor connected to the dimension the witch is in.Such is the case with Malachai's prison where Bonnie drew on the eclipse,channeled it's power trough the Ascendant and opened the portal to the mortal plane.The spell in specific cases would sometimes require the descendant of the witch who created the dimension to perform the spell,such as in Bonnie's case. '''Eletricity Spell: (Incantation: Vatos!) '''A spell used by Bonnie during her confrontation with Kai in the hospital.It caused all of the objects surrounding Kai to explode violently at the same time while also enclosing in on him.He was also lightly electrocuted which however only slowed him down for a little bit. '''The Magic Purification Spell: The spell will start with dozens of bodies inhabited by the Travelers as they all, through in ingestion of the combined doppelgänger blood, start chanting. As they chant, their human vessels slowly die from blood loss. As the spell begins to spread, all existing forms of spirit magic will be stripped away, layer by layer, together with all other forms of magic deemed unnatural by the Travelers. This process will continue until all forms of magic have been reversed completely. The effects of the spell will be: #'Vampire Extinction:' Due to vampires being a creation of dark magic, they will slowly start as though they're dying from the same mode of death that they experienced as humans. They also begin to slowly lose their vampiric abilities, such as fangs. Finally, if they don't manage to get out of the spell's range, they will become fully human and once again die the same way they died as humans. #'Hybrid Extinction:' Considering hybrids too are creations of dark magic, they will slowly start feeling their human deaths, first losing their vampiric abilities, and then their triggered-werewolf abilities. They then shortly revert to being an untriggered werewolf right before they die in the same manner that they died before becoming a hybrid. #'Purification of Magic:' As the Travelers deem all magic besides their own (traditional magic and Traveler magic) impure and unbalanced, the spell they are performing will, as it slowly spreads, neutralize all "impure" forms of witchcraft. This will then disempower all witches over the world who solely practice non-traditional/pure forms of magic. #'Undoing of The Travelers' Curse:' 2,000 years ago, Travelers were a powerful coven of witches cursed into a nomadic lifestyle as well as being blocked from practicing traditional magic. Their goal is to break the curse. The only way to break the curse on them is to use the combined doppelgänger blood to reverse all spirit magic, will lift their two-millennium old curse and restore their access to traditional magic with the intention of one again becoming the powerful witches they were 2,000 years ago. Since the spell in question will disempower witches who use "impure" forms of magic, it is possible, should the Travelers succeed with their plan, the Travelers will be the only witches left. Though, it is possible that all witches could return to using traditional magic again, once their own preferred source of magic is destroyed.. #'Possible Extinction of Witches and Non-Traditional Magic:' Since the spell "purifies" magic by eliminating any non-traditional form of magic, there is a strong possibility that removing their curse will leave almost every witch in the world powerless, due to the fact that most modern witches predominately use spirit magic or other non-traditional magic sources, since traditional magic has many limits and can easily be overused. However, it's possible that disempowered witches would still have access to traditional magic, should they desire to use it. Incantation: ''Zah Pet Par Veet Eezol Ehmit Pro Kleh Et Tee!'' Trivia *The primary language all spells are spoken in seem to be Latin, or something similar to the language. However, witches have been known to cast spells in other languages, such as French and Czech. *Most spells invoke the Spirits through the Latin incantation of "Phasmatos Tribum", which translates to "Ghost Tribe" - a reference to the Spirits themselves. *Expression doesn't require verbal spells for a witch to use, as it's already pre-existing powers simply needing to be tapped into. **The only exception to this is when Expression is combined with other forms of magic that require verbal spells. *It has been shown and proven that powerful spells are bound to something even more powerful e.g. the moon, a comet, a doppelgänger. Category:Witchcraft Category:Grimoire Category:Lists